Lipstick
by CatEye360
Summary: Tenten was just about ready to gnaw her lip through and decided to take action into her own hands, even if it meant waking up a sure-to-be grumpy Shika and outright raping him. ShikaTen. Lipstick. Rated for implied sexual acts.


**Lipstick **

**A/N: **More Ten x Random guy ships please!

**Disclaimer: **Canon is not love. ShikaTen.

--

Relationships went through phases, there was no denying that. Couples grew and changed together, for better or for worse. Nothing wrong in wanting to add some spice to your life, right?

Tenten never thought of change as a bad thing. You could always benefit from a change, be it bad or good. Life was full of them, better to learn how to adapt and accept, than to forever fight it.

Yes, Tenten looked forward to changes, welcomed them even. Especially since she was hankering for a really big one in her love life right about now. 

She turned over to study her sleeping boyfriend, blank face illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window. Shikamaru lay on his back, covers pulled up to his chest, but Tenten knew that he was wearing a shirt and his boxers. And she had a big problem with that.

Why? Oh yeah… Shikamaru was fully clothed because they haven't had sex in oh… about three weeks?

Shinobi led busy lives- she knew that better than anyone else. Sometimes after missions, she didn't bother to wash up or eat, but just shrugged off her weapons and crawled onto the sofa to pass out in much needed slumber. Shikamaru's position as squad leader and reputation as being a genius strategist often called him away on missions, both long and dangerous. To be fair, he had been away on a mission for an entire week in the Fog Village, gathering information about their borders and shinobi. And it's not like she wanted to ravage her boyfriend while he was recovering from a physically and mentally brutal mission – that was just cruel.

_But goddamnit, she had needs too!!_

Tenten was just about ready to gnaw her lip through and decided to take action into her own hands, even if it meant waking up a sure-to-be grumpy Shika and outright raping him.

Rolling over into the crook of Shika's arm, Tenten cuddled up close to him, sliding a smooth leg between his and shifting her hand under his shirt, softly stroking his chest. "Shika…" she whispered into his ear, "wake up."

Rhythmic heavy breathing answered her. She sighed and dipped her face in the crook of Shika's neck, starting to slowly tease and bite the soft flesh there. Her hand, emboldened by her frustration, began snaking its way down to the waistband of his boxers when all of a sudden, Shika came too, grunting and shifting, cranky at being awoken.

"Ten… do you have any idea what time it is?" he groaned, stretching and twisting his limbs, dislodging her from his embrace, "why did you wake me up?" Any other girl would have died from embarrassment but Tenten had already been pushed past her limit.

"Sex. Yes?" she quipped, leaning over his chest to plant enthusiastic kisses along his cheek and neck. When she tried to kiss his mouth, he grumbled and lightly pushed her off, turning onto his side, back facing her. "You woke me up for sex? It's four in the morning!" he grumbled, "go to sleep. Troublesome!"

Tenten lay there gawking at her boyfriend. First, what man in his right mind refused _sex_? Secondly – she was just rejected by her own boyfriend!!

Scowling viciously, she turned her back to the slumbering lazy ass, yanking all the sheets with her and stuffed her pillow in her face, trying not to scream.

--

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, someone is not happy," whistled Ino when she saw her friend moping at their usual outdoor table at their local café. "What's up your ass?"

The blonde could have sworn she saw flames in the brunette's eyes when she turned to her, unclenching her shredded napkin. "It's Shika. He won't have sex cause he's always too tired."

Ino snorted. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you guys had sex at all – he's so lazy that the fact that he's willing to thrust just blows my mind."  Tenten groaned, "I can't do this – I'm going to go crazy. Shika used to ravage _me_! Now I'm a creepy rapist trying to sneak up on him in the middle of the night!"

Tenten felt a slight chill run up her spine when Ino patted her hand and beckoned her closer, "don't worry, you guys just need something to kick start his libido again. And I know just the thing…" Tenten couldn't help but giggle as she bent her head towards Ino, joining in her wicked counsel.

--

Shika sighed as he kicked his sandals off at the door. He felt slightly guilty about his little outburst at Tenten earlier in the morning. He hadn't meant to be so snappish, but what had she expected? It had been four in the morning. Women were so troublesome.

"I'll just apologize to her and get it over with," he grumbled to himself as he hung up his vest and pulled his shirt off to throw into the hamper.

"Tadaima," he called as he stepped into their bedroom. Only to stop short at the strange sight before him.

Tenten's twinkling brown eyes met his in the mirror, "welcome home!" she sang out cheerfully, not a single trace of frustration on her face. Shikamaru swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

She had just come out of the shower from the looks of it. Tenten's hair was damp and curling around her shoulders and back. She had pulled it around her neck and the water from her hair was soaking through her t-shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

Tenten smiled, seeing that she'd caught his attention. Shikamaru loved it when her hair was down, and couldn't keep his hands out of it. But she wasn't done with him yet. Chuckling to herself, she drew her legs up to her chest, letting him see the long expanse of bare skin, as she was only wearing panties on the bottom. "How was your day?" she asked innocently, turning her face up to smile at him as he bent down to kiss her hello.

"It was troublesome," he mumbled, still staring at her. "How was your day?" Something was different today. From the wicked sparkle in her eyes to the partially wet t-shirt, to the telltale signs that she was feeling cold, to lounging in nothing but her panties. _She's up to something_ he deducted. _Fuckit__, I don't care. _

"Good… I bought some lipstick today," she purred, reaching behind her for said product. She waved a shiny black tube at him and uncapped it, swiveling the smooth crayon up for him to see the deep red color. Taking his hand, she tugged him closer so he was bent over her, "can you put it on for me?"  

Shikamaru could have sworn he saw flames in his girlfriends pretty eyes when he told her that he'd never put lipstick on anyone before. "That's just fine, Shika" she breathed into his ear, making him shiver.

Tilting her face up towards him with one hand, he brought the supple crayon up to her bottom lip, noticing that her mouth was open and she was eyeing him with a rather… _wanton_ look.

Softly, almost timidly, Shikamaru began stroking Tenten's lips with the lipstick clenched between his fingers. But he couldn't seem to bring himself to focus on the task at hand, finding himself distracted by the smell of her shampoo, the smoothness of her thigh as she brushed her leg against his innocently.

And her mouth. Her open mouth with full lips, slick from the lipstick. Tenten looked alluring with that shade on, her dark eyes and hair contrasting wonderfully with the red. Never mind how sloppily it had been applied.

Shika lost it when she brought his finger to blot. It must have been the way she pressed her lips around his finger, tongue slowly circling around his digit before she slowly released her hold on him and withdrew. 

Tenten mentally flashed a Nice Guy pose when Shika grabbed her around the hips and hefted her onto the edge of her vanity, slamming her back against the mirror in his haste to shed his pants and pull her panties off. He wasn't smooth or exacting as he usually was, but rather hurried and frenzied as he jerked her legs around his hips, mouth working furiously over hers, trailing down her neck.

She giggled as she pulled him closer still. "Ne, Shika, you're going to have lipstick stains all over you when we're done," she laughed.

Wrapping her hair around his hand, Shikamaru tilted Tenten's head back so she couldn't look away from him. "I don't care," he growled, before slanting his mouth over hers, lipstick rubbing off onto his lips.

**A/N: **sorry if that was weird, I wanted to try Sultry Tenten out some. Let me know if it worked :


End file.
